


Muscle Fetish

by itwasred



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9978542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasred/pseuds/itwasred
Summary: Felicity discovers her obsession with Oliver's muscles. And then explores that obsession.This is smut. No plot unless you consider foreplay plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No beta - all mistakes are mine.

Felicity had a muscle fetish. She had no idea she had one until she met Oliver. Sure she found built guys attractive before, but muscles were never a necessary feature on her “perfect man” checklist.

She had found Oliver hot since the first moment he walked into her office because, obviously. And watching him workout when she first joined the team was both satisfying and extremely frustrating. In those days it was not uncommon for her to have to tear her eyes away and press her thighs together to keep from coming on her desk chair.

But the fetish became even more intense once they got together. She had thought it would calm down once she got to touch and explore Oliver’s body, not just watch him sweaty and shirtless from afar, but boy was she wrong. She had never thought herself a fetish person, some things turned her on more than others sure, but she never had experienced that instant heat from something like this before. She loved everything about Oliver, and everything he did to her body, but nothing was more of a turn on than his muscles.

They were one week into their road trip, and had had way more than one week’s worth of sex, and her desire to touch him had ramped up more than she thought was possible. They were currently driving further up the coast and watching him shift gears was making her instantly wet. The way his big fingers wrapped around the stick making his impossibly large forearms flex was pornographic to Felicity. Watching the little muscles twitch in his arm as he changed gears was so hot Felicity couldn’t help but stroke his arm and stare.

Oliver looked over and smiled as Felicity stroked his arm, oblivious to the heat in her belly and the extreme dampness between her legs, taking her touch at face value, not understanding her current obsession. He took his hand off the stick shift and wrapped her smaller hand in his.

“I’m still so happy,” he remarked, stroking the back of her knuckles in his hand. Pure happiness was radiating off of him, something that hadn’t diminished the whole week. Seeing his elation made Felicity smile, momentarily distracting her from her intense study of his flexor tendons.

“Good,” she answered, staring into his eyes. “You deserve happiness.”

Oliver’s smile grew even more, giving her hand a squeeze before letting it go to downshift. Felicity’s eyes followed that hand down to the stick shift, letting out a little moan as he gripped the top of the stick and twisted his hand before easing the car to a lower gear.

“Are you ok?” Oliver asked, making Felicity flush at her inability to control herself. She had told Oliver how she felt about his body and while his ego certainly appreciated the sentiment, she hadn’t told him the extent of her feelings. Would Oliver think she was a freak? Would he like that about her? They had had a lot of sex and he had pushed her to be open and free, something she wasn’t really used to in the bedroom, so he would be cool with this right?

“Yeah, umm, yeah,” Felicity choked on her words, unsure how to approach this. “Just a little…turned on.” She couldn’t look up at his face, fixing her stare on his hand again.

“Felicity,” Oliver took the object of her interest and brought it up to her face, glancing over to her before looking back to the road to pull off the side.

“Sorry sorry, it’s not a big deal. Keep driving.”

“Felicity,” Oliver started again, turning in his seat. “Why are you ashamed of how you feel? I feel the exact same way.”

“No. Trust me it’s not the same. Seriously I think I have a problem. I can’t even function around you anymore.”

Oliver laughed at her stammering response. “Felicity, first of all you are stroking my ego far too much.” Felicity scoffed. “And I feel the same about you. It’s taking everything in me to not go 100 miles an hour just so we can get to our hotel faster.”

She smiled up at him. “Really?”

“Yes really. What do I need to do to convince you how much I want you Felicity?”

“You don’t need to do anything you’ve done enough. Way more than enough.” Memories from the past week flooded Felicity’s mind causing her to blush again as Oliver chuckled. “I’m just overwhelmed.”

“With what?”

“With everything.” Oliver eyes implored her to expand. She took a deep breath and just let it all out. “I just have never felt this way before. It’s like every time I even look at you I feel instantaneously hot. I’ve never thought of myself as a fetish person but good god Oliver your body is just stupid nice. I mean I knew that before because hello Salmon ladder, but now I don’t have to look away or take my hand off your shoulder after counting to five. And it’s like every single muscle on your body is a turn on. I’m for real, your arms, your fingers, your neck. And watching you do literally anything makes me horny. Just now watching you shift gears was seriously one of the hottest thing I have ever seen and I am so wet. Like almost uncomfortably so.” Felicity’s rant finally came to an end. “I just don’t think this is normal.”

“Wow.” Oliver was trying to process everything that just spilled out of Felicity’s mouth.

“See I told you it’s not normal. I’m a freak.”

“Woah woah hold on I’m processing. Honestly, I’m having a really hard time getting past you telling me how wet you are. It’s a little difficult to focus.”

“Oliver!”

“What? I’m sorry I just really want to check to see if you’re telling the truth.”

“Oliver I am telling the truth, trust me.”

“Okay, hold on.” Oliver closed his eyes and took three deep breaths. “So first of all, everything you said is insanely hot. And there is nothing normal about you Felicity, because you are the most amazing person on the face of the planet. I am glad you discovered a kink of yours and I am happy to facilitate it. Seriously there is nothing hotter than knowing how turned on you are by me.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yes.” Oliver said, exasperated. “Now this is a very populated road with no tree coverage so we either take a big step in terms of what we are okay with other people seeing us do, or I get back on the road and drive the remaining 15 miles to the hotel.”

Felicity laughed, loving how easily Oliver could reassure her. She was crazy to think he would be anything other than supportive. God she loved this man. “Onward then!”

“Onward,” he chuckled, reaching back to the gear shift once again.

“Oh my god!” Felicity moaned watching his exposed forearm flex. “Shit.”

“God you’re hot.” Oliver laughed as Felicity squeezed her eyes shut. “Don’t hide baby, embrace it.”

Felicity opened her eyes to glance over at Oliver. “I feel like I’m about to spontaneously combust. And we are in a car which means there are a lot of combustibles around so that would be very bad.”

“10 minutes babe. 10 minutes and I promise you will be getting better use out of this hand than just watching it shift gears.”

“Ungh,” was Felicity’s only response. She began to shift in her seat, moaning at the slight friction she was getting. “Fine, if you want me to embrace it, I will embrace it.”

Oliver was about to ask what she meant by that when Felicity reached her left hand out to wrap around his forearm while her right hand reached under her skirt and stroked herself over her underwear, causing her to let out a breathy moan. Seeing this out of the corner of his eye, Oliver swerved to the right. 

“Shit!” He maneuvered the car back between the lines on the road and switched to the highest gear accelerating the car to a much higher speed than was legal, all while Felicity kept her grip on his forearm. “You are going to be the death of me woman.”

Oliver began panting and he flew down the road to the hotel. Felicity’s left hand that was gripping his forearm squeezed even harder then slid down to join his hand on the gear shift.

“Oliver, god your fingers feel so much better on me. So big and strong.” Felicity cupped her mound over her panties, putting pressure right where she needed it causing another slew of moans to fall from her lips.

“Fuck Felicity.”

“Yes please. Please fuck me Oliver. God I want your fingers inside of me so bad right now.”

“Holy shit.” Oliver’s vision narrowed and he made the last turn into the hotel. Felicity’s eyes were still closed, not having realized that they had reached their destination. The parking lot was almost completely empty but Oliver chose to park as far away from the entrance to the hotel as possible.

Oliver didn’t even bother to turn the car off, he just threw the car in park and twisted in his seat giving himself a moment to enjoy watching the woman he loved pleasure herself until his desire to satisfy her became too strong.

Oliver reached across the center console and took hold of Felicity’s hand that was causing the most beautiful sounds to leave her mouth. The sudden movement caused her eyelids to finally open, revealing her lust blown eyes. Wordlessly he replaced her hand with him, gently letting the warmth of his palm meet the burning heat of her core.

“Oliver-” Felicity began to choke out.

“Shh, baby I’ve got you.” Oliver started to move his hand, grinding the heel of his palm over her lace covered clit. “You are so amazing Felicity. Fuck I’m so lucky.”

Oliver pulled back, sliding Felicity’s underwear down her legs, leaving them to fall at her ankles. He pushed her knees apart and sucked in a breath at the scent of her arousal that instantly filled his nose.

“Hold onto me Felicity,” Oliver lead both of Felicity’s hands to grip his forearm as he slid his index finger between her folds.

“Shit,” Felicity groaned, sliding down in her seat and tightening her hold on Oliver’s arm.

“You like that baby?”

All Felicity could do was whimper in response as Oliver explored her heat. His calloused fingertip glided over her clit causing a scream to leave her lips.

“You are so hot Felicity. This is my fetish. Watching you come undone.” He suddenly plunged two fingers into her. Felicity reached out to grip Oliver’s elbow, effectively thrusting his fingers into her even farther. “Take what you need baby.”

Felicity’s moans filled the car and Oliver drove his fingers into her over and over again. His thumb reached out to rub her clit causing her hips to pick up in speed and her cries to pick up in volume.

“Come for me Felicity.” At his words, Felicity’s hips lost their rhythm and her thighs began to shake.

“Oliver…OLIVER!” Felicity’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as his name left her lips as a scream.

Oliver removed his hand from her, resting on her mound and he felt the spasms leaving her body. Her face was flushed and a smile formed on her lips as she came down from her high. Slowly, her eyes opened and her smile grew even more as Oliver gazed down at her.

“I love you Felicity.”

“I love you too Oliver.”

“I promise to do pushups on top of you when we get into the hotel room.”

“Sounds amazing.”


End file.
